


A GIFT OF THE HEART

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Post-War, handmade gifts, pre-relationship but the seeds are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Funny enough, Katara and Zuko share the same birthday. Makes it easier to celebrate for the Gaang, and double the dessert, right?
Relationships: Katara & The Gaang (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A GIFT OF THE HEART

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Katara was born on the Winter Solstice and Zuko was born on the Summer Solstice. However, because Katara was born in the Southern Hemisphere and Zuko in the Northern Hemisphere...they get the same birthday XD
> 
> anyways, so sorry for my dear readers for getting this in late! I focused on doing art for holiday gifts and I couldn't crank this out fast enough!
> 
> i did a little bit of timebending and disregarded canon a bit, because I imagine that Katara was at least close to fifteen by the end of S3, so if it's not in line with canon...i don't care >:)

A year after Sozin’s comet, the six heroes and Iroh (and Appa and Momo) gathered in the Fire Nation to celebrate Zuko and Katara’s 18th and 16th birthday, respectively.

“Kind of weird how you two literally have the same birthday,” Sokka commented, and Katara only shrugged. 

“He was born in the Fire Nation’s summer solstice, and I was born in the Southern Water Tribe’s winter solstice,” Katara said with a shrug, “Anyways, there’s my birthday partner!” She easily crosses the room to where Zuko was talking to Uncle.

“Hey Katara!” Zuko said, stepping away from Uncle Iroh.

“Happy birthday, Zuko,” Katara said, and launched into a hug after a small nod from him.

“Happy birthday to you too, Katara,” he said once they pulled away from each other.

“Uh, long time no see,” Katara said, fidgeting slightly. Zuko chuckled.

“Yeah, long time no see,” he agreed, “Come on, let’s go catch up with the others, huh?”

“Yeah! Sokka can tell you all about how the reconstruction efforts are going…”

* * *

After nearly two hours of talking and a dinner, they went to open up gifts. Katara received a kit of warpaint from Suki, a bag from Sokka, a package of specialized paper from Toph, a flower vase from Aang, and many types of tea from Uncle Iroh. Zuko also got a bag from Sokka, some whetstones from Suki, a few scrolls from Aang, a paperweight from Toph, and of course, calming teas from Uncle Iroh. The unspoken rule was that Zuko and Katara would open their gifts for each other last, and so they do.

Zuko opens his first and pulls out a red and gold parka with white fur trim. His mouth falls open and he stares at Katara in shock.

“Katara...I…” he said as she opened his gift.

“You’re welcome,” Katara says, “Now you’ve got a parka for whenever you visit the Water Tribe!”

“I - “ Zuko looked away, and Katara wondered why. Whatever his gift was, the box was large enough to hold some sort of - 

“A bracelet?” she asked as she opened it. A beautiful bicep bracelet as wide as her palm made of silver with different-shaped sapphires inlaid in it - waterbending shapes, she realized.

“Whoa…” everyone else gasped when she showed it to the room, and when she looked at Zuko, she noticed that he was looking at her parka, almost ashamed.

“Zuko,” she said, and when he looked up, she smiled, “Thank you!” She practically launches herself at him, and hugs him tightly.

“Katara?” he asks, and she pulls back to smile. 

“It’s beautiful, Zuko,” she said, “Thank you so much.”

“You...like it?” Zuko asked, surprised, “But you made me this parka - “

“You saw it, thought it’d be a good gift for me, and then gave it to me,” Katara said, “It’s a gift from the heart. Thank you, Zuko.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” Zuko said, and Katara shook her head and slipped the bracelet onto her bicep.

“Happy birthday, Zuko,” she said, and quickly stood on her toes to pull him slightly closer to kiss him on the cheek. She quickly returned back to where she was sitting and she and Zuko thanked the others for their gifts.

Katara smiled and rubbed the bracelet, wondering if Zuko got it commissioned or he saw it in a market and thought of her. Probably commissioned, given the Southern Water Tribe color scheme.

It is not the gift itself that counts, it is the gift from the heart that makes a big impact. Whether it is a practical gift like a parka, or something the giver thinks the receiver would like, a gift from the heart is the best gift of all.

**Author's Note:**

> not me going feral over Katara loving anything Zuko gives her...alksdfjalkwjfakwjf
> 
> also i couldn't get "Eclipse of the Heart" out of my brain when i was trying to make a title, so i just screamed one instead XD


End file.
